The present disclosure relates to a headphone device enabling a lateral pressure adjustment.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-098869 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a headphone device enabling a lateral pressure to be adjusted when worn on the head.
The headphone device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a plate spring to be put across the head of a user and corresponding to a typical head band having both ends to be located around the right and left ears, and further includes a lateral-pressure adjustable spring, an adjuster, and spacers arranged between the lateral-pressure adjustable spring and the adjuster, so as to adjust a lateral pressure together with the plate spring.